


Holiday Sale

by Jel815



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, cursing, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jel815/pseuds/Jel815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie has to sell her parrots After living with aunt Jenny for a week while Crane and Abbie saved the world. This leads to surprising and awkward revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fowl Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, This is a little funny Ichabbie story I penned one day. This my first fanfic. Critiques, reviews and likes are welcomed. This is only practice. Lol

F**k You!” S**T Head!”

“Quiet!” Yelled Abbie Mills.

“F**k You, F**k You!” Ferdinand and Miranda screeched back at her crashing around their large cage. The parrots lived in the

far corner of the bright sunlit living room. Their bright blue green and yellow feathers flew in a cloud. Settling on her wooden

floors. Abbie grimaced. She did not want to think about having to pull out the vacuum cleaner for the fourth time today. 

Abbie shifted her gaze away from her IPad and Looked at her notepad on her desk. She has changed this new draft four times 

already and vowed this will be the last. She must finish this ad because her next door neighbors has complained then

demanded she find another home for her parrots or move out. The deadline was the end of this month. March 31

“How goes the missive for your Parrots, Lieutenant?” Called Ichabod. “Have you completed it?”

“I’m stuck on whether I should include my address or not?” Groaned Abbie. She read what she had written as she played with

a strand of her curly brown hair. Rolling it up and down her long fingers. Ichabod Crane walked up behind her quietly in his

stocking feet. He bend his lean frame and read the ad on her IPad over her shoulder. He closed his eyes taking a deep

breath. He smelled the sweet citrus smell of the orange she just finished eating. The evidence of the discarded orange peels

laying face up on a napkin beside her. She smells delicious. No, the orange smells delicious. He chastised himself. Ichabod

Shook his head of the thought and licked his lips as he opened his eyes. He blinked and coughed into his fist. Suddenly

embarrassed.

“I don’t think you have to, lieutenant,” he coughed.”You’ve already included your phone number.”

“Should I include why I am selling them?” Abbie asked.

"Absolutely Not!” Crane chuckled. “No no one will take them!”

“You’re right.” Abbie giggled. Her laughter deepened as she glared up at him.

Abbie looked back at her computer and leaned back in her chair.

“F**k You, S**T Head, F**k! F**k! F**k!” The Parrots hooked they’re long beaks around the steel cage and glared at both

witnesses.

Abbie flashed them a dirty look over her shoulder and they screamed louder in outrage.

“Shut up or I will carve you for Easter dinner!” Abbie shouted.”God, I can kill Jenny for teaching them how to curse.”

“Indeed,” Ichabod answered.”And In such a short period of time as well, It was when we left to join the bones team last

Halloween, if I recall.”

“Yup!” Abbie answered. “Jenny thought it would be funny to teach my parrots how to curse as a surprise.”

Abbie and Ichabod looked at one another .

Well Miss Jenny is full of surprises.” Ichabod chuckled.

“Yes, she is,” Abbie whispered. “ Now how I am going to sell cursing parrots?”

Ichabod nodded.

“Why don’t you give your parrots back to Miss Jenny!” 

“She’s got Cuddles remember?” Abbie answered. 

“Of course, The huge pit bull!.” Ichabod nodded.

”Hmmm,” Abbie hummed.”He’s a monster! “He barks at them and tries to flings himself at their cage.” “Remember how it took

both me, Joe and Jenny to keep cuddles from eating them?”

“S**T!! “"The Hidden One is a PU**Y!” The parrots chorused.

“Oh, yes, I remember.” Ichabod answered.

Another chorus of curses came from the parrots.

“God, I can’t wait to get rid of them.” Abbie moaned. She put her head in her hands.

“Indeed!” Said Ichabod Crane. “You can always sell them to pirates!”

"Be serious." She laughed. Abbie lifted her head her deep dark brown eyes looked up again. Her lips spread into a wide smile.

Her tiny body shook with laughter.

He lowered his eyes and sighed. 

“All right then,” he answered.”How about a home for retired sailors?” Ichabod straightened his long frame. His eyes still

remained on Abbie, a smile on his lips. He loved to See her smile and make her laugh. Ichabod realized he wished he could

see it more often. 

Abbie's body stiffened then. Her smile erased from her face. She stared up at him. Her mouth opened and then closed.

  
“Is there one in Sleepy Hollow?” Abbie said her eyebrows lifted. She pursed her lips trying to remember if she's heard of one

or even seen one.

"I have no idea, lieutenant,” he answered.”You have to peruse the innerent to find out.”

“Its internet, Crane.” “In ter net!” She groaned. Looking back at her IPad and started typing.

“Whatever's!” Crane replied. He waved his large hand in front of his face.

Abbie closed her eyes and shook her head. She lowered her eyes back to reread the ad.

A comfortable Silence fell between the “Witnesses” as both reread the ad trying to think of what to do with Abbie’s parrots. A

comfortable silence with each other they have perfected for three years now and which the parrots seemed to respect; Until.

"ABBIE KISS CRANE!!! ABBIE KISS CRANE!!!” “ABBIE KISS CRANE!!!” The parrots chimed louder. Both racing each other to

the top of the cage.

“Wha?!” She whispered. Abbie eyes grew big as she stared back at the parrots. Abbie looked up

to find Ichabod staring down at her. One eyebrow lifted a ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Well, at least they are not using foul language any longer!” Ichabod chuckled. His eyes lowered. His long finger lightly

stroking the hair on his upper lip.

"Yeah,” Abbie answered.”That is true.”

“ABBIE LOVES CRANE!” “ABBIE LOVES CRANE!””ABBIE LOVES CRANE!” “KISS CRANE!!” “KISS CRANE!!” The parrots shouted

now hanging upside down in the cage staring at Abbie and Ichabod.

“Ok, that’s it!” Abbie yelled. “Enough you two!” She shot up out of her chair and swiped the patchwork quilt from the sofa.

One quick move, Abbie covered the cage and all became quiet underneath a second later. 

“God!” I wish I was an only child!” Abbie moaned.”Jenny is in so much trouble when she gets back!” Abbie said leaving the

room.

Ichabod’s smile widened as he watched her petite figure stomp loudly out the room.

 

“Abbie kiss Crane, indeed, Lieutenant.” He whispered. His thoughts full of thoughts of Abbie leaning forward her sweet lips

kissing him. The thought surprising him, A ghost of a smile formed at the corner of his lips.

  
The End? 

(C) Jel815 2016 

 

 


	2. Sins of the Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Crane finally find somewhere for the Parrots to live only there is just one condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just penned this a week ago. It was fun to write and thought to post it. I was playing with conversation and wrote this story mostly in conversation. This isn't beta read like the last chapter. I read it over and over multiple times until it sounded good lol. I hope you like it. Lol Critiques and reviews are welcomed.

Part 2

“What did you say Crane?” Abbie yelled from the kitchen.

“Nothing, Lieutenant.” Crane yelled back.

Abbie returned to the living room with two mugs of tea in each hand.

“Don't start getting weird on me, Crane.”

Her eyebrows raised as she set her eyes on him.

“Never crossed my mind, Lieutenant.”

He smiled back at Abbie as she reached with his hands to take his mug. Skimming his long fingers across her hand when he

 

took it. Abbie gasped and pulled her hand away quickly not expecting the tingling feelings running up and down her arms.

Abbie opened and closed her hand, shaking it to make the tingle go away. Crane smirked at Abbie’s reaction as he turned

away to look back at her IPad now propped  upon her book holder. He leaned forward.

“I found an old sailors retirement home here in Sleepy Hollow.” “It is two blocks from Tarrytown.”

“Figures.”

Abbie giggled and shrugged. She took her place again in front of her iPad and looked to where Crane was pointing with his

long finger. Her eyes stared at his long thin finger. She Remembered how rough his hands felt on her skin. She could stills feel

the calloused bumps he's earned through the years when he took the mug. She closed her eyes and took in a breath.

“Is everything all right, Lieutenant?”

Abbie let out her breath and raised her eyes to meet Crane’s.

“Yes, I'm fine!” “What is it again?”

He caught the annoying tone in her voice and stared down at her.

“Terrytown? The sailors Retirement home can be found six blocks from Terrytown.”

“Oh, oh right right.”

Abbie shook her head. What was the matter with her? Staring at Cranes fingers and hands, remembering the way his callused

hands felt against her hand. She has to get a hold of herself. Abbie blinked and nodded. She looked at the screen.

“I get it now.” “I think I better give them a call before we pay them a visit.”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

She ran her hand down her face and yawned. God she was so tired. She only was able to get maybe four hours of sleep last

night. Abbie only had two more days to get rid of these stupid Parrots of hers and she was fantasizing about Crane’s hands.

Mother of God! Her breath shuddered and she scooped up her cell phone from the desk in her hand. Pressing it against her ear.  
“

"I shall leave you to your task, Lieutenant.”

Crane gave Abbie a quick nod turned and walked away. An hour later Ichabod found Abbie still on the phone.

“They don't swear that much, I promise!” “No, I didn't teach them to curse. My sister did while I was away on…. Look, it's a

long story. Will you take them?”

Abbie clutched her hand tightly around her phone and shut her eyes.. She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“No, I don't have an old boyfriend to give them too!” “And no, my sister doesn't have one either!”

Abbie slammed her hand hard against her desk. The sound was loud and sharp like a crack of a whip. Making Ichabod flinch.

His eyes shifted to a rustling sound followed by a soft curse coming from the covered cage.

“Right! Your right! I’m sorry.” “I didn’t mean to shout.” “I apologize for my outburst Sister Angelica.”

Ichabod’s eyebrows raised. Abbie lifted her eyes to meet his and shrugged her shoulders. She smiled.

“You are right, nothing gets accomplished with shouting and yelling.” “You are right a calmer voice prevails, Sister.”

Abbie sighed and rolled her eyes. She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand. Abbie lifted her eyes to meet Crane

suddenly close to her. Very close. Staring down at her. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk. He lowered his hand,

wrapping it around hers to take the phone. Abbie opened her mouth to protest but her phone was already in his hand.

A loud squawk came again from the covered cage and then movement. Bright, red, gold and green feathers began to fall from

the bottom of the cage collecting again at her wooden floor.

“Damn it!”

Abbie flew out of her chair and raced to the cage.

“I love you Crane.” I love you Abbie.”

The parrots squawked. They moved around in the cage as more feathers fell on the floor and upon Abbie’s bare feet.

“Shut up you two and go to sleep!”

Abbie pulled up her gray sweat pants, one size too big for her. They were Daniels Reynolds and he'd left them at her house

when they spilt up.

Abbie pulled up the thin strap of her dark blue tank top. She turned around to Crane relieved that his back was turned to her

and still talking on the phone. He had not heard the parrots.

Abbie sighed a breath of relief and left the living room to get a broom.

“Yes, you are perfectly right Sister Angelica, my wife and her sister should refrain from teaching our pets profanity.”

Ichabod turned to the cage to find Abbie gone. He looked around the room to see she was no longer in the room. Ichabod

released a breath in relief. Abbie didn't hear him call her his wife just now.

“No, you are perfectly right.” “It is not nice.”

He nodded his head and smiled when Abbie retuned. Holding the broom by the end, with the long wooden pole out like a

samurai sword ready for battle. He watched her sweep noticing how her small body moved under her clothing. It moved

gracefully under her toned muscles like a panther. The sunlight from outside making her brown skin glow radiant.

“I love you Abbie.” “I love you Crane.”

He had heard the birds yell and his hand tightly clutched the small phone.

“I love you Crane.”

They squawked once again.

“Quiet!””Go to Sleep.”

Ichabod smiled. He covered a laugh with a cough into his fist.

“Yes! Sister Angelica. I'm still present.” “My apologies.”

The threat seem to have worked. All became silent once again inside the cage. Abbie leaned in to speak to her Parrots.

“And stay that way.”

She whispered and stomped out of the room with the broom.

Abbie soon returned and deposited herself back in her chair.

“Yes. My wife most assuredly knows profanity is a sin!” “And yes, my sister in law as well.”

She crossed her arms and frowned at Ichabod. Ichabod turned to face Abbie. His eyes grew wide his mouth open in surprise

at suddenly appearing in front of him and quickly turned back to face the huge couch behind him. But not before Abbie saw

his face turn a bright red.

Abbie giggled. She mouthed “Wife?” To herself as her eyes rested again to read her iPad. A small smile played on her lips.

“Yes, I assure you that they will be profanity free whence delivered to your fine establishment.” “In fact my my Ahhh sister- in

-law has also taught our Parrots endearments beside profanity.”

A pause.

“Oh, ah endearments, such as love and kiss.”

Silence. Crane listened. Abbie lifted her eyes and noticed how his eyes danced about the room not focusing on anything. Not

even her.

“You have my word, Madam as a retired military officer, myself.” “No, I was not navy, I was a Captain in a Field artillery

officer.” “Yes. In the field.”

Silence. Abbie lowered her eyes back to her IPad and took a deep breath.

“Yes. Thank you, Sister Angelica.” “My wife and I are most appreciative.” “We will be there first thing Monday morning.” “Good

day to you too, God be with you too, Sister Angelica.”

Crane quickly turned around to face Abbie with his arm stretched out triumphant. Abbie lifted her eyes to meet Cranes eyes.

Her mouth was opened wide, her eyes huge as she snatched the phone from his hand.

"You are my hero!” “My miracle worker!”

Abbie jumped out of her chair straight into Cranes arms making him unsteady. She took his breath away as she held him

tightly against her. She squealed and quickly pecked the corner of his mouth. Abbie pulled away and stepped back to look up

at him. A proud smile on her lips.

“How did you do it?” “How did you convince her?”

A slight smile played on her lips. She lifted her hand and wiped the lipstick stain she left at the corner of his mouth with her

thumb.

Crane instinctively licked his lips. He smacked his lips tasting the sweet creamy taste of her lipstick. 

Abbie softly gasped. She felt her stomach muscles clenched and it fluttered. She hoped she wasn't blushing like a damn kid.

Why did she do it? She thought. She had no idea. It was compulsive. In the moment. Happy that he successfully achieved

getting rid of the Parrots. That's all.

He stared down at her. A huge smile forming on his lips. He had an urge to just sweep her tiny body against his and really kiss 

her properly. To taste more of those luscious lips of hers. He could see the deep, sensual kiss they would share in his minds

eye. But he knew she would run away if he did.

“Crane?”

Abbie sucked in a breath and swallowed hard. She shouldn't have kissed him. Damn it.

Crane blinked down at Abbie.

“Oh right! Ahhhh, I only explained to the Sister what our dilemma was and why we had to rid ourselves of those troublesome

birds.”

Abbie’s eyebrow raised. Her mouth pursed.

“And the wife thing?”

Crane instantly became as red as a lobster once again. He lowered his eyes and bowed his head.

“Yes. I heard it.” “Your voice is loud it carries in this room, Crane.” “No carpets to deaden noise.”

Crane moaned and closed his eyes.

“I I I didn't know what to say or how to explain our not being espoused and living together to a Sister of the Catholic faith,

Lieutenant.” “It just slipped out.”

“it's ok, Crane.”

Abbie chuckled as she reached out to grab his outstretched arms. Crane lifted his eyes to meet hers. She Let out a breath of

relief that she wasn't offended.

“Well, at least we are finally rid of them, Lieutenant.”

Abbie shook her head.

“Yes. That is true!” “Only.”

The two lines appeared again in the middle of her forehead when she frowned. .

“Only what, Lieutenant?”

“Only why would a Nun want to work at a sailors retirement home, in the first place, Crane?”

“I mean she must hear a lot of cursing 24/7 with all those soldiers, there?”

“She explained to me that it was to keep them in line, Lieutenant.” “Her presence there calms the men down to not become

Angry and in need to curse.”

Abbie nodded her head.

“Sounds about right!” "So she can probably calm the Parrots down and reteach them too not curse." 

Ichabod nodded.

 "Precisely. And the sailors in the home are already eithier hard of hearing and or deaf from their sea battles.”

Abbie slid her eyes back to meet Crane’s face. A smile on his lips as he nodded.

Abbie narrowed her eyes at him.

“Come on, Crane. Really?”

“Yes.Lieutenant.” “I'm telling the truth.” “Straight from the Sister Angelica’s mouth.” “I would never lie to you, Lieutenant.” “I

will always tell of the truth.”

"Even when you lie?”

Abbie smirked. She crossed her arms. An eyebrow lifted.

Ichabod frowned.

“I beg your pardon?”

Abbie waved her hands.

“Nothing, nothing. It's just another movie we should watch out of the dozens.”

“I can see mixing a truth with a lie, Lieutenant.” “But how is one to know if it is the truth?”

“Forget it, Crane!” “I told you it's just a line in a movie. Nothing more.”

“It is an interesting concept though.”

Abbie sighed and closed her eyes. She rubbed the heel of her small hand hard against her forehead. She could feel the

beginning throb of headache coming on and needed some aspirin. Fast.

“I said forget it Crane.”

She groaned.

His face lit up and he stuck a finger in the air.

“Here we go.”

Abbie growled.

“How do you know the truth is a lie or visa versa.” “There is no way really to find out.” “Only the one telling the tale knows for

certain.

Maybe there was a bottle of aspirin in the apothecary cabinet in the water closet? Abbie thought shutting her eyes tightly and

moaned. Oh, God. She was now talking like Crane.

“Even an intelligent officer of the law such as yourself wouldn’t know the difference.”

“lie detector test machine, Crane.”

Abbie the walked out of the living room.

Ichabod followed. His long finger still stuck in the air. His red lips pursed in thought.

“But even, those machines are not admissible in court any longer, Lieutenant.” “You've told me this before.”

“Drop it Crane!”

“I love you Crane.” “I love you Abbie.”

The Parrots insisted.


	3. Sound of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now that the Screeching Cursing Parrots are gone? And what is the result of thier demand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for liking, commenting on this my first story. The cursing parrots thank you. Lol. First of all these characters do not belong to me. They belong to FOX NETWORK. I'm just borrowing them. Except the Parrots. THEY ARE MINE!!! Lol This is the end of this story. I hope you like it. P.S. I am experimenting with writing the whole sex, kissing thing. Building my way up to actually writing a sex scene. So just bare with me. Lol Critiques and reviews are welcome. Even jeers. But not too many. Lol  
> Enjoy.

Abbie walked into her home. 

“Crane!” “I’m home.” 

She stepped into the living room. Empty of the cursing parrots and Ichabod Crane. The room’s silence was deafening. 

“Crane?” “Where are you?” 

 

Abbie called. She removed her badge and gun. Abbie placed both on her large mahogany coffee table. She turned her head.

 

The cursing parrots lived at the corner of the large living room. Until they were send away. Jenny taught the parrots curse and

 

to say I LOVE YOU CRANE! I LOVE YOU ABBIE! Abbie smiled and shook her head. The Parrots are happy now at the new home

 

for retired sailors and Sister Angelica. Abbie sighed. She missed the parrots. They would screech at her and Crane when they

 

walked into the living room. She didn’t miss all their feathers she swept away every few minutes, though. She blinked. She

 

shook her head and took off her shoes. Abbie threw down her purse on the sofa. 

 

“Hey, Crane!” “Is anyone home?” 

 

Abbie stepped halfway into the kitchen. Abbie stopped. She heard Jenny and Crane’s voices inside the kitchen.

 

“It was not humorous to have those poor creatures say all those cursed words, Miss Jenny.”

 

“Says you, icky.” “I thought it was Hilarious!”  


“And to teach them to demand the Lieutenant and I to declare our affection for each other!”

 

 

“Teaching the birds to say you and Abbie love each other, you mean?”

 

Silence. Abbie’s eyebrow lifted and her full mouth opened.

 

“Miss Jenny.”

 

Ichabod grumbled.

 

“Just tell her Icky!” “I’m sure she feels the same way.”

“Tis not that easy Miss Jenny.” “She is my partner in the Apocalypse.” “Tis hard to have a

Relationship when you’re fighting The forces of evil in a seven year tribulation.”

 

“What about after the seven years?”

 

“The Lieutenant and I are prepared to sacrifice ourselves to save the world, Miss Jenny.”

 

“But what if you two survive?”

 

Silence.

 

Abbie frowned. She took in a breath and leaned in closer to the doorframe to better listen.

 

“I… I we’ve never discussed that.”

 

Ichabod muttered softly to himself.

 

“Well you should, Icky.” “Cause it is something to think about.”

 

“Yes. Miss Jenny.”

 

“Oh, come on Icky, I know you’re in love with my sister.” “Don’t try to to deny it.” “Everyone knows this except you and Abbie.” Even Daniel Reynolds knows. He’s just in denial.“

 

”Miss Jenny. Really!“

 

Crane gasped.

 

”It’s ok icky Abbie loves you too.“ ”She’s been done with Daniel Reynolds for years now.“

 

”Miss Jenny. Please.“

 

Ichabod moaned.

 

”Please what?“ ”Say the truth, you love Abbie.“ ”Now you say it?“

 

Silence.

 

”Say it or I will deport you back to England.“ ”I’m serious.“ ”I can find a way.“

 

Abbie smiled and rolled her eyes. She shook her head. Jenny loved to tease Crane. She’s made it her life’s goal to embarrass

 

him and make him uncomfortable. Abbie then made a decision to save Crane. She lowered her hand from the doorframe.

 

”Crane!“ Where ARE YOU?!!!”

 

“We’re in here Abs.”

 

Jenny called from inside. Abbie nodded and entered the kitchen. She smiled at Jenny and Crane as they stood on either side

 

of the Marble island.

 

“Am I disturbing you?”

 

“Yes. But not in the way you think.”

 

Ichabod whispered. His head lowered.

 

“What?”

 

He looked up. Abbie stared at him.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

Abbie asked. She walked into the kitchen and stood next to Crane. He met her eyes.

 

“Nothing, how was your day, Lieutenant?”

 

Abbie’s eyebrow arched over her eye and she crossed her arms.

 

“Had a bad case.” Danny and I had a lunch meeting to discuss a difficult case.“

 

”Danny!“

 

Ichabod muttered low like a curse. His head lowered again. He then slid his eyes to meet Jenny’s.

 

Jenny smirked. Her eyebrow raised.

 

”Tell her.“

 

She mouthed. Her eyes shifted to Abbie.

 

Abbie frowned at the two.

 

”What the hell are you two up too?“

 

Ichabod looked at Jenny. Jenny nodded at him.

 

”I have to go.“ ”Joe is waiting for me at my trailer.“

 

”Okay. Call you later Jenny.“

 

Abbie shouted. Jenny left the kitchen.

 

”Oh, sod it.“

 

Ichabod stepped up to Abbie. His fingers entwined with hers. The palms of their hands pressed against each other. He bent to

 

lean his body toward her. Abbie looked up into his eyes. Her mouth open.

 

”I love you Abbie.“ ”I have for some time now.“ ”I just couldn’t tell you before.“

 

He replied softly. Abbie’s eyes widened. Her mouth opened as she sucked in a breath of surprise and let it out.

 

”Before what?“

 

”Before your sister threatened to deport me!“

 

Abbie frowned. She chuckled.

 

”To where? You’re from the 1700’s?“ ”Is she going to put you in a time machine?“

 

Abbie giggled. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. She shook her head at the thought.

 

”I don’t know.“ ”But I do know from these three years of knowing Miss Jenny. I know that she can accomplish anything when she puts her mind to it.“ ”And that I’m most certainly afraid of your sister.“

 

Abbie barked out a laugh.

 

”Good.“ ”You should be.“ ”If I know Jenny she would find a time machine via Black market somewhere.“

 

Ichabod chuckled. He stared into Abbie’s eyes. His long slender fingers now massaged her tiny hands.

 

Silence.

 

”So Abbie.“

 

Ichabod and Abbie stared into each other’s eyes.

 

His eyebrow lowered and he frowned.

 

Ichabod released a breath in a sigh. Abbie didn’t feel the same you bloody idiot. He thought. He released her hand and pulled

 

away. A frown on his full lips.

 

”Abbie. You don’t have to……I didn’t mean to scare you, Lieutenant….. I onl..

 

He muttered.

 

“No, no Cr…Ichabod.” “I love you too.” “Oh, God. I love you.” “I’ve just been such a coward in telling you.”

 

Abbie reached out and grabbed his hands again. She folded them in her small hands and placed them on her heart.

 

Ichabod lifted his eyes. A huge smile spread across his lips.

 

“I love you too, Ichabod Crane.”

 

Abbie whispered. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 

“I didn’t….. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to get in the way of your feelings for Zoe.”

 

“My feelings for Ms. Corinth?” “What does this have to do with Ms. Corinth?”

 

Ichabod frowned. He closed his large hands tightly against her chest.

 

“I thought you wanted her.” “ I thought you loved her.”

 

Abbie whispered. She giggled and shook her head. She still couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

 

Ichabod laughed.

 

“The only one I want my dearest heart; is you.” “It has always been you.”

 

Ichabod pulled her gently toward him. Abbie took a step up to him. She placed her hand on his chest.

 

“Good.”  


She chuckled. They smiled at each other. Ichabod leaned forward.

 

“May I kiss you, Abigail?”

 

“You better.”

 

Ichabod smiled suddenly shy. He began to lean forward until Abbie reached out her hands and placed them on both sides of

 

Ichabod’s face. She pulled his face closer and Abbie stood on her tip-toes. She softly pressed her lips against his. He was still

 

for a moment and suddenly his lips parted under hers with a loud groan. Both arms wrapped around Abbie's small waist and

 

pulled her closer against his large muscular chest. The kiss slid into another and Abbie threaded her long fingers through his

 

short cropped hair. Ichabod cupped the back of her head and crushed her soft petite body hard against him. Abbie gasped.

 

Ichabod pecked small wet kisses from the top of her chin and down the side of her throat. 

 

“I love you.” “My beautiful Abbie”

 

He growled against her neck.

 

“0h. Yes.”

 

Abbie moaned. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. Her skin felt red hot; burning. Her nerves sensitive. Abbie felt

 

the wetness of Ichabod’s full lips and the hot heat of his breath on her neck. Abbie licked her lips. She curled her fingers into

 

fists around Ichabod’s short reddish blonde hair. Abbie’s petite body shuddered with pleasure.

 

Ichabod groaned. He caught a scent of oranges from Abbie. Ichabod lifted Abbie by the back of her thighs and replaced her on

 

top of the marble island.

 

Abbie gasped. Ichabod stuck his tongue in her mouth and sucked with his lips. Ichabod moaned. He tasted the dark

 

bittersweet, rich taste of coffee on her tongue. Mocha Latte. Her favorite. He savored the delicious taste.

 

“FINALLY!”

 

Abbie and Ichabod jumped to find Jenny at the kitchen’s doorframe. Jenny’s shoulder leaned against the doorframe . Her arms

 

crossed against her chest. A huge Cheshire smile on her face.

 

Abbie and Ichabod smiled at Jenny. Then turned their heads to continue their hot, passionate kiss.

 

Jenny frowned. She lifted her shoulder off the doorframe and sighed. She turned away from the couple.

 

“Don’t thank me or anything.” “Geesh!”

 

Jenny muttered softly. She turned to show herself out of the apartment. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! Lol I'm hoping to build a portfolio of my fanfiction here. A fanfic dump of all the fanfic ive Written and never showed to anyone. I just have to edit them first. Lol


End file.
